Typically, pumps are connected to various types of prime movers or driver equipment such as engines and electric motors in order to be driven for the pumping of a fluid. In most cases, pumps are provided with a gear wheel that is meshed with a gear of the prime mover. However, in some cases, for e.g., during initial fitment of the pump onto the prime mover, or during installation of the pump at a later time, it may be required to adjust or re-adjust a backlash between the gears of the pump and the prime mover. Numerous systems have been developed in the past to drive a pump, for e.g., an oil pump of an engine. Some systems even include gearing systems to transmit power from a prime mover to the pump.
For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,161 (hereinafter referred to as '161 patent) discloses a modular gear system for transmitting power from a motor to a device such as a pump. In a single-stage mode, the system may implement a first gearset assembly within its gearbox to produce a rotational speed adjustment between the shafts of the pump and the motor. Optionally, the system may implement a multi-stage mode wherein both the first and second gearset assemblies are received in the gearbox and are connected in series to produce a different rotational speed adjustment.
Although, the system disclosed in the '161 patent provides flexibility for different speed and power requirements to suit a variety of motors and pumps, the system does not disclose any means of adjusting an amount of engagement between the gears of the pump and the motor.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that allows adjustment in the amount of engagement between the gears of the pump and the prime mover so that the engagement can be optimum and accomplish a smooth operation of the gears.